


Creation of Demons

by Kon13



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Complete, Crimes & Criminals, Death, Demons, Gen, Pain, Revenge, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kon13/pseuds/Kon13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble of an idea for the birth of demons. Actually it came out more interesting than I thought. I may make something of it. Violence included.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creation of Demons

**Creation of Demons by Beautiful Death**

  
**"You're beautiful."**

  
_The words I've always wanted to hear, but knew I would never believe. How could someone really think that of me? Why would they? What is there to like? What is there to love?_

  
**He dipped his head low and his lips met mine.**

  
_Where are the sparks? Why isn't my heart racing? Why isn't this like the fairy tales? Why did I hope for a fairy tale in the first place? His touch feels as thought it's burning through me._

  
**He pulled away, hungrily staring at my body.**

  
_Why do I want to leave? Why do I want to scream? Why do I feel the urge to run? Where is my Prince? What happened to the white horse and meaningful words?_

  
**"Red suits you best. You'll be so beautiful."**

  
_No it doesn't. Blue is what everyone else has told me. How could he see red? I did not wear red, it was my unlucky color. So why?_

  
**He dragged something over my skin tenderly.**

  
_Why do I feel pain? I don't understand. I thought it was over. Why is my skin slick and sticky? What is happening to me?_

  
**A soft flick sounded through my ears.**

  
_What is this searing pain? It burns! Why does it burn! Why do I feel such pain? Why won't it end?_

  
**He chuckled softly, softly tracing circles on my cheek.**

  
_Why can't I leave? Why can't I see? Why can't I scream? I want to move away. I want to stop this pain!_

  
**His padded fingers wiped away my tears.**

  
_Why? Why can I still cry? All my tears are gone. Why are my tears so thick? Why do they smear across my skin? Why can I feel his smile and why does it terrify me so?_

  
**"Flowing blood, stitched lips, hair of fire and tears of blood. All of these suit you well, my love. As I knew it would."**

  
_Why me..?_

  
**"Death makes you shine even more radiantly."**

  
_Is that what this pain is? I thought once you died, your soul moved on? Why? Why can't I escape this prison that is my flesh? Why must I endure?_

  
**"W-What are you doing? You were dead!"**

  
_I am moving? What is this? What are my finger clenching so hard? What is that sound? Why does it feel so good?_

  
**His grip on my wrists slowly fell slack as I felt my lips lift into a smile.**

  
_My fear is gone. My anxiety vanished. Terror and pain extinct. All feeling abolished._

  
**My nightmare has only just begun.**

  
**Someone, anyone, please. Help me.**

  
**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> I think I just needed a stress/depression reliever, which is where this came from. It originally started as a poem, but when I just let everything flow out, it didn't stay that way.


End file.
